Riak Rindu
by Overcooked Potato
Summary: Kogitsunemaru selalu memberinya perasaan yang lebih besar dibanding dirinya sendiri. Rasa berharga yang membuat Mikazuki lupa bahwa dia hanya sebentuk cerita dongeng yang bersumber dari sebilah besi.


RIAK RINDU

A Kogitsunemaru/Mikazuki Munechika fanfiction by Pikocchi

.

.

.

Matahari sudah bersembunyi dibalik tirai malam sejak tiga jam yang lalu, tapi sesosok laki-laki masih terlihat berada di luar –tepat di depan kamarnya- berdiri bertumpu kaki sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di tiang kayu yang lamur itu. Pandangannya masih lurus. Serius mengamati untaian siluet pohon dan daun yang diterpa bulan yang masih seperempat bagian. Awan lewat memudarkan cahayanya, pun Mikazuki masih belum bosan mengamati kegelapan di depannya ini. Dia mengencangkan _obi_ -nya yang mengendor. Menutup kembali bagian bawah pakaiannya yang tersingkap. Tidak rela angin malam meraba pahanya lebih dahulu sebelum lelaki-nya pulang.

" _Mikazuki-san! Aku udah siapkan kamar khusus buatmu di bagian dalam rumah. Kupikir, kamu memang lebih suka ketenangan. Wah, kamu suka? Syukurlah! Udah kuduga, sih!"_

Nafasnya meleguh pelan, masih berpikir kapan tuannya akan berhenti memperlakukannya seperti seorang renta. Dia memang dapat tidur kapanpun dengan ketenangan disini, berkebun di belakang tanpa distraksi. Kalau sudah begitu, mungkin dia akan renta sungguhan.

Matanya mengerjap ke kanan dan ke kiri, yang tak lain sama saja pemandangannya –siluet hitam pepohonan- memastikan objek yang dia tunggu keluar dari sana. Semenit kemudian akhirnya sadar kalau kegiatannya itu tak ada guna. Dia membalikkan badan. Pintu kayu dengan petak-petak beralas kertas itu berderit digeser pemiliknya. Kemudian menutupnya kembali, tidak benar-benar ditutup karena ia memberi sedikit celah. Derap halusnya membuat jejak debu di gerigi lantai _tatami._

Mikazuki menggeser pintu lemari, mengeluarkan segulung dipan dan menaruhnya di lantai, lalu mengambil segulung lagi. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu kecil, namun tidak juga terlalu besar. Tapi, untuknya yang menghuni tempat ini sendiri, tentu itu terlalu besar buatnya. Hanya lampu kayu berukir berbentuk kotak yang diletakkan di lantai sudut ruangannya yang dia andalkan untuk mengenali situasi di antara gulita ini.

Cahaya lampu yang kemuning merefleksikan kaki putihnya yang tersingkap saat akan membentangkan dipan memanjang ke arah pintu ruangan. Selesai dengan semua itu, dia terduduk. Melonggarkan sedikit _hakama_ bagian atasnya hingga leher jenjangnya dapat bernafas lega. Tetesan keringat jatuh dari anak rambutnya. Bulu matanya yang tebal menyapu atmosfer ruangan. Hembusan nafasnya sedikit berat, bukan karena kegiatannya sedari tadi untuk sekadar membunuh waktu. Melainkan pergelutan antara resah dan khawatir yang seolah saling berebut umpan di dalam pikirannya. Seolah ada sebentuk lubang gelap di ruangan itu yang menantinya untuk masuk dan membawanya ke waktu dimana Mikazuki dapat bersama dengan dirinya.

Lelaki yang sudah memperawani hati dan hidupnya.

.

.

.

" _Maaf..."_

Cahaya matahari yang redup masuk lewat celah jendela kayu di dapur beralaskan tanah itu. Tubuh kokohnya berdiri membeku. Tangan kanannya memegang setoples plastik bening berisi serbuk yang tinggal seperempat. Sisanya bertaburan dengan liar di bawah. Air wajahnya lebih keruh dari sungai kecil tercemar di samping rumah.

" _Aku-aku gak sengaja, tadi lewat terus toples bubuk teh hijaunya jatuh!"_

Gestur tubuhnya tak beraturan. Keringat bersarang di pipinya. Ekspresinya yang masam bercampur bersalah menatap stoples di genggamannya. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya. Otot dadanya tersingkap di antara rimbun rambut yang beristirahat di dadanya. Dia belum mengizinkan orang di depannya bicara.

" _Maaf, ya, nanti aku ganti. Mikazuki mau apa? Nanti kubawakan sepulang ekspedisi. Ah, atau aku belikan ini lagi! Di kota aku lihat yang ukurannya dua kali lipat, nggak tau sih uangnya cukup atau nggak. Tapi-"_

Mikazuki mendengus pelan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar di depan Kogitsunemaru, membuatnya terdiam dan lupa dengan lanjutan kata-katanya tadi.

" _Bopong aku ke kamarku. Nanti dimaafkan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sebetulnya tidak sulit untuk mereka meniti hubungan. Pun Mikazuki tak ingin selalu merengek untuk meminta kata 'cinta' seratus kali dalam dua puluh empat jam. Dan Kogitsunemaru hanyalah seekor rubah yang tak tahu cara merangkai puisi.

Tapi, meski tak pernah sadar, Kogitsunemaru selalu tahu cara untuk membuat Mikazuki selalu jatuh cinta dalam diam padanya. Mungkin bukan dengan sesuatu yang luar biasa saat dilihat orang banyak. Hanya perasaan sederhana ketika Mikazuki suka membelai rambutnya yang putih menyeluruh itu, seperti dihujani bunga jambu. Yang Kogitsunemaru lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai bulu. Mikazuki pun setuju dan ikut menyebut rambutnya dengan panggilan itu. Perasaan sederhana ketika mereka berdua pulang dengan baretan jejak pertarungan di tubuh masing-masing. Perasaan sederhana saat di suatu malam mereka berpelukan di satu dipan, tanpa sehelai pakaianpun. Bukan pula sedang berhubungan seks, tak lebih menularkan suhu tubuh melalui gesekan kulit masing-masing, saling mendengarkan melodi degup jantung sebagai lagu pengantar tidur. Hanya satu lembar selimut di atas tubuh yang menjadi saksi betapa intimnya hati mereka.

Mikazuki selalu menganggapnya sebagai kompetisi untuk menunjukkan siapa yang memberi cinta lebih besar. Tapi toh, akhirnya mereka menjalaninya saja. Sebab, Mikazuki tahu, dia sudah kalah jika perkaranya seperti itu. Kogitsunemaru selalu memberinya perasaan yang lebih besar dibanding dirinya sendiri. Rasa berharga yang membuatnya lupa bahwa dia hanya sebentuk cerita dongeng yang bersumber dari sebilah besi.

.

.

.

.

"Lho, belum tidur? Padahal nggak perlu nungguin aku sampai pulang ekspedisi jam segini. Eh-"

Hawa dingin malam mengerubung masuk. Pintu kertas tua itu berderit lagi. Sosok besar yang kelelahan berdiri di sana. Matanya mengerjap tanpa dosa. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada si laki-laki berparas cantik yang terduduk di atas dipan. Di sela warna kemuning lampu dia menangkap iris berukir bulan sabit itu sudah dihiasi air mata. Wajahnya memerah meluapkan rindu seperti ketel air di dapur yang mengebul di pagi buta.

Dunia berhenti berputar. Sesaat membatu. Sesaat membeku. Namun di detik berikutnya semua terasa begitu ringan. Seperti langkah gontai si perindu yang berlari menuju sosok itu. Mendekapnya tanpa sejejakpun keraguan. Dia hirup dalam-dalam aroma keringat dan jejak matahari dari sosok itu. Tak sabar untuk memadu cinta dalam lingkup dunia mereka. Mencurahkan hati dan menumpahkan asa dalam sebentuk keintiman yang tak perlu disebutkan.

Malam semakin larut seiring berputarnya kembali dunia Mikazuki.

.

.

-END-


End file.
